Rugrats: Adults!
by LilNate03
Summary: If The Cast Of "Rugrats" Grew Up To Be Parents...They finally had Rugrats of their own. Check out /pedrofequiere/if-the-cast-of-rugrats-grew-up-to-be-parents?bftw&utm term .kcnxPj9X6#.ifvYpKXOG for information about Rugrats: Adults.
1. Lil's story

**Rugrats: Adults!**

A/N: Hello Rugrats Fans, I'm back with fresh new ideas of my stories! I'm sure you guys were wondering where is LilNate03? Well, I'm back with more surprising stories coming up and this one of my stories that has been on mind while taking a break off of Rugrats Fanfiction stories.

I been doing some research from Google as I looking for information about Rugrats. One was, that Nickelodeon was planning a "Nicktoons" movie which it's going to be like Avengers live action which it's going to be similar to " What happened to Roger Rabbit" with all the classic Nickelodeon cartoon characters.

And second, I seen some drawing from Nick artists about what will the Rugrats look like as adults. I think Nickelodeon should do another spin off show of Rugrats as Adults and with them having kids of their own. Rugrats came out with the 90's kids but, I believe revive Rugrats as their kids be the next rugrats will be interesting.

Well, Here's my story and I hope you guys love it!

 **Warning: Rugrats: Adults has nothing to do with Rugrats: Growing Up or Rugrats: Growing Up 2. New OC's, new lifestyles and new drama.**

 ** _Eight Years later after "All Grown Up!"..._**

 **Lil POV...**

Lil's now the helpful crunchy mom in the playgroup who works as a lactation consultant and is patiently waiting for her 3-year-old daughter, Lily to wean. Lil is a working/ single mother while her baby father, Brad stay away an not paying child support.

Lil does all she can do to support her daughter, Lily. Lil lives in Huntsville, Al as a middle school English teacher. Lil wasn't planning on looking for relationship, she more focus on her career and her daughter, Lily.

Lil haven't her Rugrats in over eight years since she graduate from High School went to college to Alabama University where meet her baby daddy, Brad. The Rugrats goes on their separate ways as they never heard from each other.

Lil was on her lunch break as she gathering some paperwork's for her class when they come back from Lunch. Her co-worker/friend, Cheyenne Butcher came to her room to visit her.

Cheyenne was a seventh grade math teacher. She has long blonde hair with blue eyes. Cheyenne was Lil's old roommates buddy from Alabama University. Cheyenne knows a lot about Lil's baby drama issue along with her the stress of her family and friends.

" Hey Lillian!" said Cheyenne.

" Oh...Hey Cheyenne." said Lil.

" What you up to?" Cheyenne questioned as she see her stacking some papers for her class.

" Nothing just gathering some paper work for my students to work on when they get back from lunch." Lil said.

" Oh okay, well, how's your daughter, Lily?" Cheyenne asked.

" She doing fine actually." Lil answered. " I just hired a babysitter to watch over her until I get back home."

Cheyenne nods her head as she smile, " That's good. So, have you heard from your friends yet?"

Lil shook her head, " Nope, and I don't think I will ever would speak to them after what went down with me and Kimi."

" Your friend, Kimi still don't believe you that her husband, Tommy cheated on her with minor teenager?" Cheyenne asked Lil which it was mostly shocking about Tommy.

Lil shook her head, " Nope. Kimi thinks that I'm just saying that so I can ruin her and Tommy's marriage and their family. But, I have a invitation for Dil's "Rugrats Reunion Party" as Dil is trying to bring all of us back together again."

" What you think about Lillian? Are you ready to reunite with your friends?" Cheyenne asked her.

Lil shook her head, " I'm not sure but, I'm whiling to everything from behind and start things over with my friends."

 **To Be Continued with Phil's POV.**


	2. Phil's story

**Rugrats: Adults!**

A/N: Hey Everyone! Thanks for liking my new story! This is my first comeback story of Rugrats Fanfiction! Special thanks to the Authors who favorite/follow my story along with Review my story. I will review the list of the Authors that review my story.

 **Chapter 1 Reviews:**

Hazelnut Swirl- Amazing start! Can't wait until the next chapter! (: That whole Tommy and a minor thing is serious. Hope Kimi can come to her senses.

LilNate03-( Thank You Hazelnut Swirl! I'm glad you like it! I know, there so much more with Tommy drama situation with the a minor and hope Kimi does too come to her senses.)

Cartoonlover187- This is going to be good, I can already tell!

LilNate03-( Thank You! It's only the beginning so, there will be more shocking twist drama going on with the Rugrats.)

Taniqua- Great Chapter I can't wait too see what happens with Lil and Lily also I want to know who is Lil baby father and I can't wait to see about Phil family and lifestyle.

LilNate03-( Thank You so much Taniqua! There will be more with Lil and her three year old daughter, Lily. Well, the name of Lil's baby's father is Brad but, there will be more about Brad later on. Phil will have some problems of his own as well.

Celrock-Nice start to this and I look forward to reading more when it's available! Please, do continue soon!

LilNate03-( Thank You So Much Celrock! I will defiantly will continue this story.

 **Warning: Rugrats Adults has nothing to do with Rugrats: Growing Up or Rugrats: Growing Up 2. New OC's, new lifestyles and new drama.**

 **Phil POV...**

Phil has two kids of his own and recently quit his job as a naturopath to be a stay-at-home dad. Together with his sister Lil, he is working to launch a line of meal replacement bars made from insect protein.

Phil has a twelve year old daughter named, Riley Deville who is just a normal pre-teen girl who going through teenager stuff. Phil also has a eleven months year old son named, Peter Deville.

Phil is going trough some hard time ever sense his wife, Kelly Burton Deville died in a car crash two months after she had her son. Phil had a hard time with paying all the funeral arrangements for his wife, and have to quit his job as a naturopath to be a stay at home dad. The Rugrats gave Phil a full support of being there for him when his wife, Kelly and up until the funeral. But, after that, Phil haven't heard a word from them either.

The only person Phil keeps in touch with is his twin sister, Lil and his best friend, Tommy. Phil knows most of Tommy's secrets especially about him having a secret relationship with a minor student who is just sixteen years old while Tommy is just twenty four years old.

Phil know it was wrong to keep secrets from Chuckie, Susie and Kimi but, Phil can care less because he doesn't give a damn about them. Phil made a phone call as he was calling Tommy at his job.

 _" Hello?"_ said Tommy.

 _" Sup T!"_ said Phil.

 _" What's up bro! How's it going man."_ said Tommy.

 _" Doing pretty good, just having a hard time paying all the bills and take care of my two kids at the same time."_ said Phil.

 _" I know how you feel bro, it's not the same without Kelly around."_ said Tommy as know what Phil is going through.

 _" No, it's not. I still can't get over that my wife is not coming back to me and my kids. Riley, is having a hard time as well."_ said Phil as he was feeling so stressed out.

 _" It will get better bro, trust me. You still have me if not the others."_ said Tommy.

 _" Yeah, I'm happy that I got you and Lillian on my side."_ said Phil as he was smiling.

 _" Speaking of Lillian, you heard from her yet?"_ Tommy asked Phil.

 _" Yeah, just about last week as she mentioned to me about Dil's Rugrats Reunion party."_ Phil answered.

 _" Is she going?"_ Tommy asked Phil.

 _" I'm not sure. But, you know that everybody was ganging up on her a while back when she confessed to Kimi about you cheating on Kimi with a minor teenager."_ said Phil.

 _" Yeah, I remembered and yeah it was true that I cheated on my wife with a teenager named, Monique."_ said Tommy.

 _" Bro, we can't keep this secret forever...Soon or later, it will come out."_ said Phil.

 _" I know man, but, I need you to do this for me. Nobody can't know that I cheated on Kimi promised."_ Tommy said.

 _" Promised."_ Phil promised Tommy.

 _" Good. Look, I'm about to get off from work and pick up Monique from school as I take her out to dinner."_ Tommy said.

 _" You still going to date this young girl? Bro, soon or later you will get caught and that's seriously jail time."_ Phil said.

 _" Don't worried about the way, If Lil do come back...Make sure that she doesn't have any information on me dating Monique alright. I don't want it to go public news."_ Tommy said.

 _" Okay bro. I'll talk to her."_ Phil said.

 _" Thanks Bro. Bye."_ Tommy hurried and got off the phone.

Phil Deville got off the phone as he hear his daughter, Riley coming in the house. Riley has long Burnette hair with black pupils eyes like her father, Phil. Riley is wearing a new Korean Fashion Style Polka Dot Sweet Lovely Mini Dress Orange/Green Lace Top with a pair of black boots.

Phil look at his daughter, Riley as she more like her mother, Kelly. Riley threw her backpack down as she was having a bad temper problem and Phil walks in the living as was looking to see what's going on.

" Hey worm-tale, what's wrong?" Phil asked his daughter.

" Everything! I hate my new school." Riley said.

" What happened at school?" Phil asked his daughter, Riley who was crying into tears.

" All the big kids pick on me at school especially the mean blondie chicks. I have no one as my friend." said Riley.

" I'm sorry to hear that worm-tale." Phil said.

" Can I just be home school dad, please! I don't want to go through all the mean kids at school." Riley asked her father.

" Sweetheart, I cannot let you be home school because of some mean kids at school. You are a big girl now. It's time for you to stand up on your own." Phil answered.

" I can't believe you! I hate you! And I wish mom was here!" Riley yelled as she cry into tears. Riley runs into her room and slams the door shut as she woke up her little brother, Peter.

Phil took a deep breath as he look up a family photo picture of him, his wife, Kelly and his kids as he misses his wife so much.

" I wish you was here too Kelly. I wish you can tell me what I need to do." Phil cries into tears.

 **To Be Continued with Angelica's POV.**


	3. Angelica's story

**Rugrats: Adults!**

A/N: Hey Everyone! Thanks for liking my new story! This is my first comeback story of Rugrats Fanfiction! Special thanks to the Authors who favorite/follow my story along with Review my story. I will review the list of the Authors that review my story.

 **Chapter 2 Reviews:**

TheDisneyFan365- Good chapter. It's sad about what happened to Kelly. But did you seriously have to name Phil's child Riley? That's a cliche name (not to sound rude or anything). Anyway, keep up the good work.

LilNate03-( Thank You! I know it's a tragedy what happened to Phil's wife, Kelly. What's wrong with the name Riley? Riley can be a girl name too. If you haven't seen Girl Meets World, her name is Riley. I know you are not sounding rude.

Celrock- Awe, I feel so bad for Phil and his family, but love the support he's getting from Tommy.

Look forward to seeing what's going on with Angelica come the next chapter!

As always, keep up the great writing!

LilNate03-( I know, I feel bad for Phil too! Phil has to quit his job and be a stay at home dad. Yeah, Tommy will always show his support to Phil but, Tommy is really not trustworthy. Thank You Celrock!)

Cartoonlover187-Poor Phil! Don't worry things will get better. Awesome work as always! ;D

LilNate03-( I know, yeah, hopefully for him things will get better for him and his family. Thank You!)

 **Warning: Rugrats Adults has nothing to do with Rugrats: Growing Up or Rugrats: Growing Up 2. New OC's, new lifestyles and new drama.**

 **Angelica POV...**

Angelica followed her love of Cynthia dolls right to the top of the Cynthia empire, where she is now CEO. She only took two weeks' maternity leave when she had her three year old daughter Scarlett, who she still brings to work with her every day to show that she can _and does_ have it all. Angelica is now married to Harold Frumpkin who is a recording artist and help other artist with their music label especially Angelica's best friend, Susie Carmichael-Finester.

Angelica has gotten more mature but, still kind of bossy a little. Angelica and Harold live in Washington, DC. Angelica gets to the point as sometime she can't trust her husband, Harold when he is working with female artist because she be thinking that Harold might be cheating on her. Angelica barely trust Susie because she be thinking that Susie might seduce Harold just get her album be the #1 hit of the U.S.

Angelica Pickles-Frumpkin has her dear friend, Mindy be working for her as her assistant of Cynthia Empire. Her and Mindy been great friends, Mindy was the reason why her and Harold were married in the first place. Mindy has long blonde curly hair with dark blue eyes as she wearing a nice black suit with a pair of black heels on.

Mindy is friendly, loves to chat and fun to be around. Mindy is the only friend that Angelica could ever trust because she know that Lil, Kimi or Susie are not trust worthy.

Mindy came in Angelica's office as she has a white envelop for Angelica. Mindy close the door as she walk over toward Angelica's desk as Angelica had her back turn as she was looking outside.

" Angelica, you have mail." asked Mindy.

" From whom?" Angelica questioned her friend, Mindy.

" From your cousin, Dil. It looks like he is inviting you to a Rugrats Reunion." Mindy said as she was open the envelope and was reading the letter.

" Huh, like I really going to a stupid Rugrats Reunion. Those idiots never grow up, they too busy being dumb babies! I have enough when I have to waste my precious time to defend my cousin, Tommy and Kimi over Lil's bullshit about Tommy is cheating on Kimi with a minor teenager!" Angelica said.

" What if what Lil say is true?" asked Mindy

" That slut never tell the damn true, we still don't who is Lil baby father is unless she knows and never going to tell us." said Angelica as she took a sip of her coffee. " All I'm is, I don't got time for some bullshit like that."

Angelica turns around as she look at her big flat screen TV on E! News that Harold Frumpkin is helping produce Susie Carmichael-Finester and her friends, Yasmin, and Rhonda as they call themselves " The Unity Child" as they will preform in Reptarville, California.

Angelica was getting furious and angry as she didn't expect that Harold would go back to their hometown to work with Susie and her friends. " On second thought, I will be making a surprise to my old hometown and pay some visit while you will come with me. It's going to be hell for Susie Carmiceal."

 **To be Continued with Susie's POV...**


	4. Susie's story

**Rugrats: Adults!**

A/N: Hey Everyone! Thank You for the support of my new story, "Rugrats: Adults!" It means a lot! I just have two dentist appointment as I'm getting it work on before I'll turn 21 next Thursday on the 12th! So save the date lol!

Again Thank You Rugrats Authors and Reviewers for liking my story and I hope you tune in for more!

 **Chapter 3 Reviews:**

Celrock-Wow, I see the drama is really getting going where Angelica is concerned.

Will be interesting to see Susie's side of the story come the next chapter!

As always, keep up the great writing!

LilNate03-(Yeah, the drama is about to begin! As Angelica will get more specious over her husband, Harold and her best friend, Susie.)

Cartoonlover187- The drama is going to be bomb!*hand snap* Dude you always deliver!

LilNate03-(You know me...I always deliver the drama to Rugrats Fanfiction! This about to get real.)

 **Warning: Rugrats Adults has nothing to do with Rugrats: Growing Up or Rugrats: Growing Up 2. New OC's, new lifestyles and new drama.**

 **Susie POV...**

Susie became a reality star after auditioning for _American Idol_ as a twentysomething, then parlayed that into a lifelong career. Now a mom of two, she's a social media master and the central figure on E!'s Sunday night series _Fitting In With the Finsters_

Susie Carmichael is happily married to Chuckie Finester as they have two beautiful twin daughters named, Jasmine and Sasha who are both two years old. Susie been making at least four albums of her music career as she sign on with Cash Money with Lil Wayne, Drake, Lil Twist and Nicki Minaj and also been working with other artist singers like Jay-Z, Kanye West, Beyoncé, Rihanna, Chris Brown, Usher, Justin Beiber, Nick Jonas and so much more.

Susie Carmichael has also working on a new project where she will be working with two new upcoming female artists, Yasmin and Rhonda while her good friend, Harold Frumpkin helping them produce and work with them with the songs.

Yasmin is a Latina chick who is like in her twenties. Yasmin has long brown hair with brown eyes and a tanned skin color. Yasmin got signed on with J-Lo and Pitbull and been working with them with her single albums.

Rhonda is African-American in her early thirties. Rhonda has short black hairstyle with brown eyes and a brown skin tone. Rhonda got a record deal with Jay-Z last year and was trying to be more successful than ever.

Susie and the girls were at the Dummi Bears Recording Studio as they were working with the lyrics of the music. While Harold Frumpkin have his pal, Timberland with him as they was helping with lyrics of the song.

" Show me what you got ladies." said Harold. " Let's go!"

" _Do it,Do it, do it, do it Shut your mouth and listen_  
 _Don't you know what you be missing?_  
 _I don't wanna keep talking_  
 _Where you at? Come get it_  
 _Just do!_ sing Susie, Yasmin and Rhonda." _Know I like that danger_  
 _But I need a game changer_  
 _Want it sooner than later_  
 _Where you at? Come get it_  
 _Just do it!_ "

" Give me some booty shaking go!" Harold said as he was working with the volume of the recorder.

" _Do it, do it, do it, do it_  
 _Do it, do it, do_  
 _Do it, do it, do it, do it!_ " sing Susie, Yasmin and Rhonda as they was twerking but, Yasmin was doing the most as she was impressing Harold Frumpkin to get his attention. " _Where you at? Come get it_  
 _Just do it!_ "

Timberland and Harold Frumpkin stop the girls from singing as they like the song. Harold press the red bottom as he spoke with the girls.

" That was tight ladies, beautiful!" Harold said.

" Come on in girls, I got some news for you." Timberland told the girls as they got really excited as they wanna know what's the big news is.

Susie, Rhonda and Yasmin walk into the room where the big time recording artist, Timberland and Harold are as they gave them a hugged.

" You ladies were amazing! I have never heard anything like that since Destiny Child came out. You girls are the #1 hit girls group and I believe that you guys will be better than Fifth Harmony." Timberland said.

" Thanks Mr. Timberland! It means a lot!" Rhonda got excited.

" No problem you girls deserve something better. There's a Oscars Award coming to Reptarville and you girls are invited." Timberland announced.

Susie, Yasmin and Rhonda got so excited as they screams with joy as they hugged Timberland.

" Thank You! This mean so much to us!" Susie was really excited.

" Don't just thank me...Your friend, Harold here contact me as he told me how great you ladies are and I'm willing to do a record deal with you guys." Timberland said.

Before Susie can thank Harold, Yasmin rushed into Harold's arms as she kissed him on the lip which was out of nowhere and Harold just froze as he stare at Yasmin's beautiful eyes.

" Thank You! It means a lot." Yasmin smiled.

" No problem." Harold replied.

Susie Carmichael-Finester interrupted the weird conversation with Harold and Yasmin as she grab Harold and pull him to the side as she wanna to tell him something.

" Hey Harold, I believe we need to talk." Susie said.

" Can we just wait, I'm caught up in the moment here." Harold replied as he was staring at Yasmin so hard as Susie have to pull his ears and pull him to the side outside while Harold was hurting in pain.

Harold and Susie was outside in the bright sunny day while the weather was very breezy. Susie want to have a one on one conversation with Harold. Susie notice the tension between Harold and her band member, Yasmin and she know that the kiss was way too much.

" Ouch Susie, what is that for?" Harold questioned Susie.

" What the hell was that? You and Yasmin were just kissing!" Susie explained herself.

" She kiss me." Harold said.

" YOU LET IT HAPPEND!" Susie argue as she tries to walk away from Harold as Harold follow her.

" Why are you so angry at me anyway? It doesn't concerned you!" Harold told Susie.

" But, it sure hell does concerned to my best friend, Angelica! You know how Angelica react when she thinks you and me are sneakily together." Susie said.

" Who cares about Angelica! I'm sure as hell done with her anyway! Angelica is too controlling all the time! She just like her mom, Charlotte." Harold said.

" Well she is her mother's child." Susie mumbled as she saying it to herself.

" I just can't deal with her anymore." Harold said.

" What are you going to do then? Divorce her?" Susie questioned Harold but, Harold got a text message from Dil about the Rugrats Reunion.

" What is it?" Susie asked.

" It's a text message from Dil about the Rugrats Reunion." Harold said.

Susie rolled her eyes as she didn't want to be apart of the Rugrats Reunion, Susie wants to move on from the past and think about her future career.

" Seriously? Dil just needs to drop the whole #RugratsReunion because it's not going to happened." Susie said.

" I think this is serious Susie, Dil has some bad news that he want share with all of us." Harold said as he was being concerned. " I think we should go." **T**

Susie rolled her eyes as she took a deep breath, "Fine! I'll tell Chuckie to bring Jasmine and Sasha and meet us at The Pickles home."

 **To Be Continued of Chuckie POV...**


	5. Chuckie's story

**Rugrats: Adults!**

A/N: Hey Everyone! Thank You for saying Happy Birthday to me on February the 12th! I have the best time on my 21st birthday! I'm back with more drama of this story and it's going to get bigger and bigger every chapter.

Also, new OC's will be mentioned: Ariane Carmichael, Justin and Kyle Carmichael, Big Brezzy played by Chris Brown and Chris Collins played by Quincy Brown.

Hope you guys enjoyed!

 **Chapter 4 Reviews:**

 _Hazelnut Swirl-_ _Wow, this is crazy. Jumping for joy, for the next chapter._

 _LilNate03-" It is crazy, and it's gonna be more crazy! You haven't seen nothing yet...Wait until the next chapter and the future chapters."_

 _Nairobi Harper-_ _Wow, Harold wants to divorce Angelica? I wonder how this will all go down._

 _LilNate03-" I know, it's very shocking to see that Harold doesn't want to be with Angelica no more. This is about to go down when Angelica finds out about this Yasmin person._

 _Acosta perez jose Ramiro-_ _Hey, very good story here._

 _Keep the good writing._

 _LilNate03-" Thank You! I'm glad you like it!"_

 _Celrock-_ _Wow! Looks like there could possibly be some love triangle between Susie, Harold, and Yazmand here. I don't blame Susie for being upset though, and wanting to put all of her focus on her new career, putting Rugrats behind her. That sounds, so much like her._

 _As always, keep up the great writing, I look forward to checking out Chuckie's story, when it's available!_

 _And FYI, 2/12/16 falls on a Friday, not a Thursday, but Happy early Birthday anyway._

 _LilNate03- " More like a Harold, Angelica and Yasmin love triangle. But, there could be a possibility of a love drama between Harold and Susie. This really do sound like Susie, Susie is very independent and defiantly a role model. Thank for saying Happy Birthday to me!"_

 _Cartoonlover 187-_ _And Angelica thought Susie was a bad friend! Anyway , fabulous job as always, my brother from another mother!_

 _LilNate03-" I know right? Looks like she needs to start trusting Susie more often. Thank You!"_

 _Tropical BlueJay-_ _I can't believe Harold, he is such a jerk! That Yasmin chick needs to back off Angelica's man, before Angelica beats a bitches ass. That fight would definitely be lit. I would what Dil has to tell everybody, I fear for the worst._

 _Anyway, this was an amazing chapter, definitely can't wait for the next chapter. The drama is already rolling in and I can't wait._

 _LilNate03- "I know, Harold is totally jerk at this point and yeah, this sound like a war coming soon. It's going to be a mystery about Dil what he have to say to the Rugrats._

 **Warning: Rugrats Adults has nothing to do with Rugrats: Growing Up or Rugrats: Growing Up 2. New OC's, new lifestyles and new drama.**

 **Chuckie POV...**

Chuckie changed the face of the personal safety industry with his app "Scaredy Stat" — a tool for calculating how likely a given idea is to end in injury or death. He is now the hipster CEO of his own software company, and he appears as the lovable husband on Susie's reality show.

Chuckie has twin daughters with Susie named, Jasmine and Sasha. Chuckie is a lot braver now since he was tired to live in Tommy's shadow all the time and just be a scary cat. Chuckie wants to be his own person for now on.

Chuckie been working out in the gym more often and getting really buffy and muscular looking. Chuckie really don't ever talk to the Rugrats other than his wife, Susie, his sister, Kimi, Tommy and Dil but, he really don't care about the others. He really don't care much about Tommy either. Chuckie is through with the drama with his friends, he just wanna live his life.

Chuckie just got off the phone with his wife, Susie as she told him to get the twins ready to go over to Stu and Didi's home along with her triplets siblings, Ariane, Justin, and Kyle who are high school teenagers. Chuckie wasn't 100% for sure if going over the Pickles home is a good idea.

But, finally, Susie's little sister, Ariane Carmichael shows up in the house as she just got back from school. Ariane has long black/purple curly hair with brown eyes and light brown skin. Ariane wears a white tank top that's say "Flawless" in light blue writing with light blue skinny jean and a pair of silver sparkling high heels. with silver necklace.

Ariane is a loud moth and thinks she miss knows it all and has a cocky attitude when she rolled her eyes at people when she don't get her way.

" Hey Chuck!" Ariane said as she came inside of Chuckie and Susie's mansion.

" Hey Ariane, where your brothers, Justin and Kyle?" Chuckie asked her.

" Justin out riding in the car with his boyfriend, Big Brezzy and Kyle is on a date with Chris Collins." Ariane answered.

" What? Who the heck is Chris Collins? And why the heck this guy call himself "Big Brezzy?" Chuckie questioned.

" Big Brezzy is his stage name and Chris Collins is Big Brezzy's younger brother, they are R&B singers." Ariane said as she walk pass him getting her a cup of orange juice.

" Well Whatever! Look, your sister want me to take you and the twins with me to Mr. Stu and Didi's house today." Chuckie said.

" Why should I go over those lame mf Pickles anyway?" Ariane asked him.

" Because I said so! Look, I don't want to go over as much as you do." Chuckie said as he was gathering Jasmine and Sasha baby things and put in the big baby bag.

" Then, Why the hell are you going over there anyway?" Ariane questioned. " You said that you don't want nothing to do with your Rugrats friends...Why now?" Ariane asked.

Chuckie got up as he turn toward Ariane and told her why. " Because Dil has something very big to tell us and I want to know what's going on."

" It's a trap! Don't let your friends trick you like they did last time, you still don't know what happened to Nicole. But, who cares! It's Valentine's day. Do what you want but, be aware of your surrounding." Ariane tells Chuckie as she walks off and getting the twins ready to go.

Chuckie Finester was having a moment when he remember that he was very hurt and torn apart when finds out that his ex-girlfriend, Nicole died in a room with Carbon dioxide but, not sure how it happened. Chuckie suspected that his friends knows about Nicole's death but, won't tell him the truth about what happened.

Chuckie will find out the truth about what happened to Nicole because he wants justice.

 _ **To Be Continued with Dil's POV...**_

* * *

 _Please Go Check Out my good friend, Tropical BlueJay story, "All Grown Up: Stay My Baby" where you will see my OC's Starr Pickles and Ezra Field make appearance on the story. This story is very awesome and it's full with drama and twist and turn!_

 _I hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day with their love ones or family. :)_


	6. Dil's story

**Rugrats: Adults!**

A/N: Hey Everyone! Thank You for saying Happy Birthday to me on February the 12th! I have the best time on my 21st birthday! I'm back with more drama of this story and it's going to get bigger and bigger every chapter.

Also, new OC's will be mentioned: Ariane Carmichael, Justin and Kyle Carmichael, Big Brezzy played by Chris Brown and Chris Collins played by Quincy Brown.

Hope you guys enjoyed!

 **Warning: Rugrats Adults has nothing to do with Rugrats: Growing Up or Rugrats: Growing Up 2. New OC's, new lifestyles and new drama.**

 **Dil POV...**

Dil works at a cheese shop. He still lives at home with Stu and Didi, and he's got a dog named Bear. His vlogs about herbal medicine on his YouTube channel "In a Bit of a Pickle" are a hit and also he is a College Student at Quansiville University as his major is Audio Production.

Dil has a new girlfriend named, Kanta who he meet in college. Kanta is an Indian beauty, she's twenty-five and she lives in Mumbai which it is the city of India.

Mumbai, formerly called Bombay, is a sprawling, densely populated city on India's west coast. On the Mumbai Harbour waterfront stands the iconic Gateway of India stone arch, built by the British Raj in 1924. Offshore, nearby Elephanta Island holds ancient cave temples dedicated to Shiva. The city is also famous as the heart of the Hindi-language Bollywood film industry.

Kanta's father Vijay Ahmad is the famous director in Bollywood Films. Kanta has a tan skin tone with long black hair and brown eyes. Kanta is slimmer and stay in fit. Kanta is wearing a white top with black leggings and a pair of black boots.

Kanta stand by Dil's side as she know that Dil is going through a lot since Dil just found out that his grandfather, Lou Pickles been murder at his house along with his grandmother, LuLu Pickles. Dil found out that they been stab in the chest multiple times with a knife and have been slice on the neck.

The person who did it wrote in the glass window with Grandpa Lou's blood and say " I'm always watching you, That's what Rugrats are for! HAHA!"

The police still doesn't know who could possibly done this since they couldn't find no fingerprint of the killer. Dil suspected that it could have been his Rugrats friends, Lil, Phil, Angelica, Susie, Chuckie, Kimi, Tommy or their family and friends. Dil is going to get in the bottom of this and he is going answer some questions for them on his own terms. Dil is in the edge right now as he going to find out who really murder his grandparents.

Dil speaks with cops as they are making a planned to arrest the Rugrats gang an head them to jail to the interrogation room to asks questions about Lou and Lulu Pickles murder case.

a police cop named, Officer Smith came walking up toward both Dil and Kanta as they was setting up the plan for the Rugrats gang. Officer Smith was around his early fifties as he was Caucasian and was short and kind of fat looking. Officer Smith has nice grey short hairstyle and wearing his police uniform.

" Okay, are we still down with planned by arrest your friends and come downtown with us to ask questions?" asked Officer Smith.

Dil nods his head as he try not to cry, " Yes officer."

" Now, son are you 100% sure that one of your Rugrats friends is the killer?" asked Officer Smith.

Dil nods his head, " I'm very sure about this. I believe it in my gut that these guys are the killer."

" I believe it too. When the killer wrote "That's what Rugrats are for." in Dil's Grandpa Lou's blood was very ironic that one of those Rugrats gang is the killer and you need to arrest them all including their friends and family. Handcuff them and take them to the interrogation room to ask questions!" Kanta ordered Officer Smith as he was scared for his life.

Suddenly they heard a lot of car door shut as they know the gangs are here.

" They're here! Time to get to business." Dil said.

* * *

Angelica Pickles got out of her car as she sees Lil along with her baby, Scarlett as they was heading inside Stu and Didi's home. Angelica ran into Lil along with her three year daughter, Lily and her good friend, Cheyenne which Angelica wasn't pleased to see her.

Angelica start off talking to Lil which she start of being rudely to Lil, " Well, someone decided show up. I thought you wasn't going to show up after what you have cost over the past years."

" I didn't come here to start trouble, Angelica." Lil said.

" Well looks like you already did." Angelica said with a fake smile on her face.

Cheyenne got between Lil and Angelica as she spoke to Angelica, " Hi! I'm Cheyenne!"

" And...Don't care!" Angelica replied as she push Cheyenne out the way so, she get in Lil's face. " Lil, just go back to your came from and never come back here again!"

Suddenly, Phil came up with his daughter, Riley and his son, Peter as he was trying to back Angelica off from his twin sister, Lillian.

" That's enough Angelica!" yelled Phil.

" And here goes the other annoying gross twin." Angelica rolled her eyes. " I didn't think you would come out your shadow since your wife, Kelly pass away."

" And I didn't think that Harold would married a bitch like you!" Phil added. " Hey, I guess we both accomplish something."

Angelica was getting pissed about what Phil said to her but, Lil interrupted them as she spoke to her niece, Riley.

" Riley! Look how big you gotten." Lil said as she hugged Riley.

" Thank You Auntie Lillian!" Riley replied.

Cheyenne was checking out Phil as she looks at him attractive but, before she could say anything...Angelica yelles so loud as she wondering where was the others.

" Where are the others." yelled Angelica.

" Can you just calm down Angelica." Tommy said as he walking with his wife, Kimi who was soon about to have the baby very soon while Tommy was holding his four year old daughter, Candi.

Candi has spiky purple hair with a pink bow on her head as she has her parents hair color with black pupils eyes. Candi wears a pink long sleeves shirt with a baby diapers.

" Hush up Pickles! You are the one who got me in this mess with Lil in the first place!" Angelica argue at Tommy.

Kimi turn her head toward Lillian as she wasn't very pleased to see Lil at all, " Well, so the home wrecker bitch decided to join the party."

" Kimi it doesn't have to be like this..." before Lil could finished, Kimi interrupted her as she just went off on Lil.

" Really? You was the one who try to ruin my marriage with Tommy and wreck my family with your stupid lies about Tommy is messing with a minor!" Kimi yelled.

" I wasn't lying Kimi! I was telling the truth!" Lil confessed.

" Telling the truth huh? We all know the reason why you lie to me because so, you can get with Tommy and be his whore. You are a nasty bitch! At least I don't have blue waffles like you if you know what I mean." Kimi laughed.

" You bitch!" Lil charge to attack Kimi at the sidewalk of Stu and Didi's home which Phil have to pull Lil aside. " I fucking hate your ass! Anything you have blue waffles because you be fucking around with this mf and know damn well, he's messing with other bitches!"

" Shut the fuck up hoe with your thirsty ass!" Tommy calling her out as Phil was defending his sister as he push Tommy down and made him fall on the sidewalk.

" Don't you ever talk shit about my sister again!" Phill hollered in his manly tone which Tommy stare at him as he wanna to punch Phil in the face so bad.

Luckily, Susie, Harold, Chuckie, Ariane, and the twins made it up toward the others which Harold and Chuckie broke up the fight.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Harold yelled as he was looking around at the Rugrats gang.

" You wanna worried about what the hell is going on?" Angelica questioned Harold.

" Yes! Because you guys are acting wild and making a scene in front of our neighbors!" Harold yelled.

" Sorry that Dil ha to invite this bitch over." Kimi said as she was holding her daughter, Candi.

" You got one more time calling me a bitch and I will show you what a bitch when I fucking your stomach and kill your baby inside!" Lil hollered which Cheyenne tries to calm her down.

" Do it so, I call the police on you psycho bitch!" Tommy cursed Lil out.

Phil got up to Tommy's face, " You better shut your mouth while you are ahead because you are the one who hiding secrets."

" SHUT UP!" screamed Susie as everyone got quiet. " We are here for a Rugrats Reunion! We haven't seen each other in a long time and this how you guys want to react? This is fucking 2016 and we are Adults! It's time to leave the pitty shit aside and just move on! I'm tired of this fight you guys! Please, just this once we can have a nice Rugrats Reunion like old times sake."

" Susie is right, we are here to make peace right?" said Chuckie which he didn't mean that since he is questioning who murder his ex-girlfriend, Nicole.

" I'll give it a try." Tommy said.

" Fine! But, I still don't forgive you Lillian." Kimi said as she rolled her eyes at Lil.

" Neither am I!" Lil replied.

" Umm, are we going in or not because it's too damn cold to standing here in this kind of weather." Ariane said. " I'm just saying."

All the Rugrats gang look at each other as stare back at Stu and Didi's home as they walk toward the doors. Tommy knock on the door as his little brother, Dil answered the door and was greeting everybody inside his house.

" I'm glad you guys are here! Please come on in." Dil invited them in.

" You don't have to ask me twice." Ariane said as she hurried went inside the get warm up while the others walk inside while Dil close the doors and lock the door on them.

Everything was plain as there wasn't no decorations, no cakes or nothing! The Rugrats gang thought it was party but, clearly it wasn't.

" Umm, where the party bro? Harold asked Dil.

" There here, guys come on in!" Dil yelled as bunch of police cops came inside the room with their guns as they was aiming it at him.

" GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES!" yelled a dark skin tall bald head black man who was wearing his police uniform.

The Rugrats got freak out as they was scared at the same time.

" What the hell is going on!" Phil questioned.

" Son, I'm asking you nicely...GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES!" yelled the black man.

Lil was begging Phil to get down on his knees as she crying and scared at the same but, Phil didn't listen at all. Phil continues to argue back at the cops. The black cop shot Phil on his left knee while Phil went down and hollered in pain as he was bleeding on his knee. Everyone was screaming including the babies, Lil cries into tears of her brother, Phil.

" Why are you doing this!" Lil said.

Officer Smith came in as he answers the questioned, " Because you guys are under arrest! We are taking you guys to the interrogation room to ask some questions about Lou and Lulu Pickles murdered."

" What? My grandparents are dead?" Tommy was ins hock about it including the others.

" What happened? Please tell us!" Angelica asked him.

" Your grandparents been stab multiple times and been slice in the throat with a knife last weekend." Officer Smith answered.

" Oh my god!" Angelica cried as Harold was comforting his wife.

" So, you think one of us done it?" Chuckie questioned. " Why?"

Dil spoke up as he told him why, " Because the killer wrote in the glass window with Grandpa Lou's blood and say " I'm always watching you. What are Rugrats are for." Dil cries into tears. " I know one of you guys done it, I'm not going to stop until I get justice!"

The Rugrats gang look at each other as they stare back at Dil.'" Which that means, cops arrest all of them except the kids. I'll be watching them until their grandparents arrives.

The cops arrest The Rugrats including Cheyenne, and Ariane. Riley cries into tears as she sees her father, Phil get arrested along with getting shot in his left knee. The cops put The Rugrats in their separate cars as they take them to jail.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued with Kimi's POV...**_


	7. Kimi's story

**Rugrats: Adults!**

A/N: Hey Everyone! Thank You for all the support of this story. There will be some crazy twist drama, and romance that you won't believe in this chapter and so on. "Rugrats: Adults!" is about to get real and interesting. "So, hold your diapers" like Tommy Pickles always say lol! This chapter starts now!

Hope you guys enjoy!

 **Warning: Rugrats Adults has nothing to do with Rugrats: Growing Up or Rugrats: Growing Up 2. New OC's, new lifestyles and new drama.**

 **Kimi POV...**

Kimi is a journalist who traveled the world after college before returning to her hometown to start her eponymous parenting blog. She reconnected with Tommy in her late twenties and is now pregnant with their second child.

Kimi and share a daughter together named Candi Pickles. Tommy is Kimi's everything, she really loves Tommy deep down and she will not let anyone ruined her marriage with Tommy especially her ex-best friend, Lil.

Kimi and The Rugrats gang were taken downtown to the police station to asks some questions about Grandpa Lou and Grandma LuLu Pickles's murder. Kimi was pissed that Dil arrested her along with the others but, she do feel very sad about Grandpa Lou and Grandma LuLu is dead and the killer is out there somewhere. Kimi don't know for sure who is the killer but, her best bet was Lillian Deville is the killer because she believes that Lil is always lying to the Rugrats all the time or not telling them anything. Kimi is still clueless who was Lil's baby father and why didn't Lillian mention to her or the Rugrats about Lily's daddy?

Kimi is sitting down in a chair in the interrogation room with a young black officer named, Robert Tackett. Robert is very tall he's a '6'1" he's brown skin with brown eyes. Robert is very muscular looking with a low black hair cut. Robert was his black police uniform.

" Hello, I'm officer Tackett and you must be Mrs. Kimi Finester-Pickles." said Robert Tackett.

" Yes I am, and I just want to know why the hell I'm here in this mess! I didn't murder my husband's grandparents! That's crazy!" Kimi yelled.

Robert Tackett nods his head as he understand about what Kimi was saying, " Okay, you want to tell me when the last time you saw your husband's grandparents, Mr. and Mrs. Pickles?"

" It was two weeks ago when my husband Tommy's parents was watching our four year old daughter, Candi." said Kimi.

" And that was the last time you saw Mr. and Mrs. Pickles?" Robert Tackett asked her.

" Yes, I'm not lying about this at all. If you want questions somebody, you should questioned Lil Deville because that girl is hiding a lot of secrets." Kimi told Robert.

* * *

Officer Smith along with Dil Pickles, his girlfriend, Kanta was watching from the One-way mirror as they was listen to Kimi's confessions about Grandpa Lou and Grandma LuLu's murderer.

" Looks like she probably not the killer." said Officer Smith. " We going to bring in Lil Deville and see what we can get out of her."

" I'm having a deep feelings that one of my friends is the killer and I'm going to get justice." Dil said as his girlfriend, Kanta was holding his arms and was comfort him.

" We will find who murder your grandparents. I promised." Kanta said as her and Dil was sharing a kiss.

* * *

Robert Tackett have Lil Deville in the interrogation room as he want asks some questions about Lou and LuLu Pickles murder. Robert was seeing Lil Deville as an attractive person who looks so beautiful. Before he ask her about Lou and Lulu, he was asking her random questions.

" Do I know you from somewhere?" asked Robert Tackett.

" Not that I know of. why?" Lil asked him.

" You just looks familiar like I know you from somewhere." Robert Tackett said.

" Where was you from?" asked Lil.

" I use to live in a city called "Reptar City" it's a crazy town with nothing but drama." Robert Tackett said. " I was a cop there then, I just transfer to here."

" Why did you leave?" Lil asked him.

" It's a long story, there's been some crazy villains taking over Reptar City and people be dying back to back. I have watch my fiancé get murdered by some guy named, Z Morton and the whole S.A.D Club thing was getting out of control so, I transfer here to get away and never look back." said Robert Tackett.

" I'm really sorry." Lil said as she was holding his hand as they was staring at each other.

Meanwhile, Officer Smith interrupts the conversation between Robert and Lil and ask Robert to leave the room.

" Officer Tackett, leave the interrogation room now someone else will be taken over where you left off with Ms. Deville." said Officer Smith as he was talking to him with his walkie talkie.

" Yes sir." Robert Tackett said to his boss.

" Robert, I'm so sorry." Lil apologizes to him.

" It's okay Lil, I'm fine. Maybe we should get to know each other." said Robert Tackett. " I'll take you to the movies tonight if you want."

" Sure, I'll like that." Lil grins with a smile on her face.

" Great! I'll pick you up later on tonight." Robert Tackett said. " See you around." he said as he was walking out the door.

" Yeah, see you tonight." Lil was blushing on Robert Tackett.

* * *

Suddenly, Ariane's new Principal, Erick Lewis came in to Ariane and her family and friends rescue to bail them out of jail. Principal Erick Lewis is from St. Petersburg, Russia. He's tall light skin black man with short curly black hair and brown eyes. Principal Erick Lewis is twenty-nine years old and has Russian accent.

Principal Erick was wearing a light blue/white plaids shirt with a dressy black pants suit and a pair of black dress shoes. Principal Erick is a very intelligent young black man but, looks attractive to other women.

" You guys are free to go." said the cop lady.

" How that happened?" Tommy asked.

" Who cares! I rather to get the hell up of this place." Angelica said as she was happy to leave.

" This fine gentleman, Mr. Erick Lewis bail you guys out." answered the cop lady.

Ariane raise up as she was in shock about her Principal came to her rescue to bail her and her friends & family out of jail. " What? You bail me out for me?"

" Of course! I don't want to see nothing bad happened to you." Principal Erick said " You are one of my favorite student."

" She you're favorite student alright." said Angelica as she was saying it on the slick side which Susie and Chuckie was in shock that Ariane's principal came to their rescue.

" Thank You Principal Erick!" said Ariane. " How can I ever repay you."

" I can think of something." Principal Erick whispered in her ears. " Meet me at the Garden Hotel tonight at 9." he told her.

Susie interrupts Erick Lewis and her sister, Ariane as she wants to speak to her principal. " Thank You Mr. Lewis, you really didn't have to bail us out."

" It was nothing, Ariane is a great student who been making all A's and B's so far." said Principal Erick. " If you need anything, I'll will be there."

" Thank You!" said Susie as she made a fake grinned.

" I'm going to speak with Principal Erick outside, I'll catch up with you guys later." Ariane said as she walks off with Principal Erick which Chuckie and Susie see that awkward.

" Isn't that ironic how Ariane's Principal came to bail us out of jail?" Chuckie asked his wife, Susie. " Do he do that to all of his student?"

" I really don't know, but, I'm having a bad feeling about this young principal." Susie said as her and Chuckie both look at each other and look back toward where Ariane and Principal Erick Lewis was at.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued with Tommy's POV...**_


	8. Tommy's story

**Rugrats: Adults!**

A/N: Hey Everyone! Thank You for all the support of this story. There will be some crazy twist drama, and romance that you won't believe in this chapter and so on. "Rugrats: Adults!" is about to get real and interesting. "So, hold your diapers" like Tommy Pickles always say lol! This chapter starts now!

Hope you guys enjoy!

 **Warning: This chapter might get extremely and more dramatic as ever before which might have your head spinning. But, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Tommy POV...**

A college professor with a passion for early civilizations, Tommy is the kind of dad who can play make-believe for hours, long after the rest of the grown-ups have popped open the wine. Tommy finally married to the love of his life and also his childhood friend/crush, Kimi Finester. The two of them eventually have a four year old daughter named Candi Pickles and they just spoil their daughter every minute.

Tommy has kept a lot of secret about his girlfriend named, Monique who is underage teenager. Tommy has always kept a secret about his relationship with Monique because he doesn't want nobody to find out especially his wife, Kimi. Tommy was really happy with his marriage with Kimi because he couldn't have sex with Kimi like he use to and Tommy gets tired of hearing Kimi nagging and whining all the time which gets annoying sometimes.

But, Tommy will still play the role to be Kimi's loving innocent husband who never cheats on her and make Lil look bad when Lil tries to tell the truth to the Rugrats gang that Tommy is cheating on Kimi with a minor teenager. Tommy set up this plan to have all the Rugrats to hate her and make everyone think that Lillian is trying to ruin Tommy and Kimi's marriage all because Lil wants Tommy all for herself.

Anyway, Tommy and the Rugrats got bail out of jail thanks to Ariane's High School Principal, Erick Lewis. Tommy was wondering why did Ariane's principal Mr. Erick Lewis come bail them out? It was very ironic how Mr. Erick Lewis came out the blue. Tommy whisper to his pal, Chuckie as he ask him what's going on with Ariane's Principal.

" Hey Chuck, what's up with Ariane's new principal, Mr. Erick Lewis?" asked Tommy.

" What do you mean?" Chuckie asked his best friend, Tommy.

" Do you think it's ironic that this new young dude principal come to Ariane's rescue and bail all of us out of jail?" Tommy asked.

" Yes, I do. I feel really strange about what's going with Ariane and her Principal Erick Lewis but, this doesn't concern you!" Chuckie told Tommy off. " Worried about your problem! You need to have a talk with Dil about what to your grandparents! The Killer is still on the loose."

" Do you think I know that already! What am I suppose to do? I can't nothing about it to get justice because I don't know who is the damn killer that murder my grandparents!" Tommy yelled.

" You can try hard enough to find out what happened to your grandparents instead of worried about what the hell what me or my family doing!" Chuckie is telling Tommy the truth. " I'm gonna go but, I hope you will find justice for what happened to your grandparents, I really miss Grandpa Lou."

Tommy nods his head as he was sharing a tear in his eyes, " Thanks Chuck!"

Chuckie smiled as he walks away from Tommy until Tommy's phone start buzzing inside his pocket which Tommy went to check it out who's texting him. Tommy grab his Android phone as he got a text message from his secret girlfriend, Monique as he went to read it.

 _" Hey Tommy, I heard the bad news about what happened to your grandparents. I really felt bad what happened to them and I hope you are okay as well. I'm going to be alone at home tonight since my parents and my big brother will be working and I was wondering do you want to come swing by and se me._

 _Please let me know, I love you!_

 _-Sincerely Monique._

* * *

Ariane and Principal Erick Lewis was outside talking as Ariane was thanking her principal Erick Lewis for bailing her parents out. Ariane was so admire that her principal Erick Lewis was doing this for her.

" Thank You Principal Erick for everything!" Ariane said.

" Anytime!" Principal Erick Lewis replied as he got closer to Ariane as he gently kissed her in the lips while no one wasn't staring at them. Principal Erick Lewis grabs her by her waist and lower his hands on her but while squeezing it as Ariane was enjoying every last minute with Principal Erick.

Principal Erick broke the kiss as he want to ask her something, " Can I ask you something?"

" Sure! You can me anything Erick." said Ariane.

" Me and my friend were working on a porn movie and we are trying to find a beautiful girl to fit the part of the role and I was wondering will be interesting?" asked Principal Erick.

" Me? Doing a porn video?" Ariane questioned Principal Erick. " I don't know about this, I'm a virgin."

Principal Erick hold Ariane's hand as he was trying to calm her down, " Relax Ariane, you will do great! I know you will. I will be there by your side."

Ariane took a deep breath as she nods her head, " Okay, I'll do it."

" Great, I'll tell you more about it tomorrow." Principal Erick tells her.

Suddenly, right on time Ariane childhood bestfriend, Doug Martin came up walking toward to both Ariane and Principal Erick as he wanna to check on Ariane since he heard about her arrested.

Doug Martin is a high school teen jock who play Football for the Mayweather High School team. Doug Martin looks actually like the song writer, actor and musician, Nick Jonas. Doug Martin has short brown curly hair with pale skin, brown eyes and a birthmark on the right side of his cheek. Doug Martin is a 5'9" and he is muscular and built looking. Doug Martin has been working out a lot in the gym by lifting weights and doing some boxing/wrestling.

Doug wears a navy blue tank top that shows his muscular biceps arms with dark diem jeans that's low riding that's shows his red boxer brief with a pair of black sock and a pair of Nike black sandals.

" Ariane!" yelled Doug as he rushed to hugged his best friend, Ariane as he was making sure that she was okay. " Are you okay? How are you?"

" I'm doing fine actually! Thanks to Principal Erick Lewis...He bail me and my family out of jail." said Ariane as she announced the news.

" Really?" Doug Martin questioned as he stare at Principal Erick Lewis.

" Yeah, and now the charges has been drop!" Ariane smiled.

" That's great!" Doug got excited as he lift Ariane up and spin her around while Ariane was giggling.

Principal Erick Lewis laughed as he told the kid that he will leave them two alone. " I'll leave you two alone." said Principal Erick. " I'll see you soon Ariane."

Ariane smiled nervously as she watch Principal Erick away and Doug Marin can tell that Ariane was acting weird around Principal Erick Lewis.

" So, what was that about..." Doug questioned Ariane as Ariane jump on him as she wrap her legs around Doug waist and her arms around Doug's neck as Doug was in shock what's going on.

" Whoa! What's going on here." Doug laughed.

" I want you Doug, please! Take me on, please have sex with me!" Ariane begged Doug. " You are the only guy I trust."

" Whoa! Ariane, where is this coming from?" Doug asked Ariane.

" I never see eye to eye how blindsided I was until now. You are the only guy in my dreams. I love you!" Ariane said as she gently kissed her bestfriend, Doug as Doug was lifting her up and taking her to his orange Lamborghini as they headed back to his place.

 _ **To Be Continued with Candi POV...**_


End file.
